


A box of chocolates

by Maria1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Downton Abbey - Freeform, F/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: One-shot Chelsie involving Valentine's Day, chocolates and few, very sensual moments between Charles and Elsie. I know that it's not even close to Valentine's but this is what my mind created last night in my head and I had to share it with you guys. Hope you will like it ;-)





	A box of chocolates

Definitely-love was in the air that night, as it was St. Valentine's Day. You could feel it everywhere. All the staff downstairs was electrified and excited. The girls were giggling in groups, sharing the cards that they've received that day. Guys were bursting with pride, reading their love letters and praising among themselves about the content of their cards. The kitchen and the corridor were loud, full of laughter and unfettered joy.  
Charles was feeling really anxious-firstly because he wasn't used to that kind of casual atmosphere among the servants and secondly because in all this confusion, there was only one thing that he cared about-only one person that he cared about-Elsie. He sent her a Valentine's gift today- a beautiful card with the romantic poem inside and a box of the finest Swiss chocolates, as a sign of his affection. He couldn't help of wonder what her reaction will be? Knowing that he won't be able to wait any longer to check how she feels about that, he cautiously stepped with quiet paces towards Elsie's sitting room and he stood at the doorstep watching her actions precisely.  
He saw the letter containing his Valentine's card opened and the card was lying on the desk, while Elsie was sitting comfortably in the armchair with the box on her laps, taking out chocolates and slowly transferring it to her mouth, savoring with the taste of them. It was so sensual that Charles just stood there, fascinated with this delightful picture-he didn't know how but somehow in his mind this scene of her, resembled him their wonderful love making that happened almost every night since they got married-Elsie looked so much alike when she was with him in their intimate times-the vision of her in that moment woke up all his senses. Oh, that beautiful, slim fingers touching the chocolates so gently-exactly the same like she was touching him, those beautiful eyes so peaceful and focused on the thing that she did-exactly the same when she looked him in the eyes during their sexual-intercourse, her luscious lips and tongue relishing with the sweet taste-exactly the same when she was tasting and licking...  
“Charles, you old fool, get a grip of yourself, you are at work now, not in your bedroom with your lovely wife”-he thought and then...  
“Mr Carson come inside, why are you lurking like that at the doorstep?”-Elsie's voice brought him back to reality.  
He came inside and closed the door, just to separate them from all the irritating noises of the corridor. He still didn't say a word, mesmerized with a sight of her enjoying her little present.  
She noticed the effect she had on him and a corner of her mouth raised with the feisty smile.  
“Is there something particularly interesting about the way I'm eating chocolates Mr Carson?”-she asked being a little coquettish.  
“Uhmm...no Mrs Hughes, I was just...I was curious if you are enjoying your Valentine's gift”.  
“I'm enjoying it very much Mr Carson, actually I was hoping that you would want to enjoy it with me”-she purred with a seductive voice-”come here, sit by me”.  
He obeyed immediately, sitting just right next to her, watching as she reached again to the box, removed a chocolate and handed it to his mouth directly. He slowly took it inside and felt an instant sweet taste of it, while watching as she inserted the tips of her fingers into her mouth, with the pieces of chocolates, licking it lasciviously, never letting him out of her sight. She was so desirable at that moment as she never was before-in that place, in her sitting room.  
“God woman..you'll be the death of me someday. You need to stop this now or otherwise I will not be able to control myself anymore”-he said with a weak voice.  
“As you wish Charles...But we can get back to this when we come home”-she answered with her slinky Scottish lilt in her voice.  
She bent over him and their lips connected with a slow, sensual kiss, full of sweet taste of chocolates, full of promise for an upcoming evening in their cottage.  
“Happy Valentine love, thank you for your sweet gift”-she whispered when they parted.  
“Happy Valentine my darling. These chocolates aren't as half sweet as you are baby, you are definitely the sweetest one in the world for me”....

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it a review or two would be appreciated. I need to know that I'm not wasting my time writing those Chelsie fictions. With an upcoming movie I have many crazy ideas for those two, so you will probably see a few more fictions from me these days. They just won't leave me alone.  
Legal note: I do not own the characters and I wish I did because they would have more fun with me than with JF and they would definitely not spent their time in the kitchen cooking if you know what I mean ;-) Enjoy my little fluff and sorry for any language mistakes. English is not my first language but I'm doing the best I can.


End file.
